


Haunting

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Haunted Houses, M/M, college rhink, handjobs, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link loses a bet and has to go to a Haunted House with Rhett
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely inspired by Soho-x. She wanted current day vlog ideas but I couldn’t help it! 
> 
> This is unbetaed. Let me know if you want more of these two!

Link couldn’t stop shaking.

Between the adrenaline rush and the twitching of his muscles from being tense and clenched for so long, he was shaking like a leaf. Rhett, however, was cackling, head thrown back, hand to his heart, shoulders bouncing with glee.

“ _ Shut up  _ man, it ain’t that funny!” Link scowled at Rhett, doing his best to let go of the protective hunch he had adopted for most of the walk through the haunted house. 

Link took his glasses off to clean them, sweat and maybe some tears obscuring his vision. He had lost a dumb bet with Rhett, and he had to go through a haunted house with him.

“Dang, man! Stuff kept  _ touchin _ me you said they weren’t gonna TOUCH me!” Link shuddered as he recalled the rubbery skeletons, bloody looking gauze and chains that had no doubt deposited germs of unknown origin onto his person. He gagged a little just thinking about it. 

Rhett had graduated to being doubled over with laughter now, unable to pull himself together despite the stares from other patrons.

Link had tried really hard to keep it together for this. He knew how excited Rhett was, and knew how much Rhett would enjoy it if Link fell apart, so Link would do his damndest not to give him the satisfaction.

It only took moments, though, for Link to screech and flail at the first ghastly shadow to jump out at them, and Links instinct, as it always has been, was to clutch at Rhett.

Link’s screams and squeals delighted Rhett, Rhett’s giggles punctuated by his own screams of surprise at a few well orchestrated moments in the house.

Link had tried to pull himself off of Rhett, to try and retain any shred of dignity possible, but between the fog machines, Links poor eyesight and the maze itself, Link spent most of the time clutching at Rhett’s arm and shoulder, even squeezing his eyes shut and blindly following Rhett through the last few rooms.

“I gotta sit down man, I can’t even breathe!” Rhett was literally gasping for air at this point. Link was feeling a little more steady now, but still floaty from the adrenaline and actual exhaustion, so he guided Rhett to a picnic table, in the dark and away from the crowds. Link rolled his eyes as he sat next to Rhett, as he always has.

When Rhett could compose sentences again, he clapped Link on the shoulder “that was great, buddy roll, best time I’ve ever had in a haunted house!” Link tried to muster some anger at how much fun Rhett was having at his expense, but he couldn’t help himself, the benefit of watching his best friend smile was always worth any humiliation and discomfort. “Didja see when I almost threw up at that guy with the guts all over the floor? I thought I was a goner!” Links crooked smile set Rhett off on another giggle fit.

“Yeah man! I think I’m gonna have bruises on my arm from where you were grabbin at me!”

Link joined in the laughter too, now, reminding Rhett of the times he screamed, Rhett reenacting the grotesque faces of the monsters inside, both boys getting lost in each other, as they had done so many times since first grade.

Link didn’t even register the first touch to his lips until a second after they were gone already. He froze, his mouth in an O, brain struggling to make sense of what was happening.

Rhett looked frozen as well, perhaps surprised at his own boldness, fearfully waiting for Link’s response.

Link struggled through two warring factions in his brain. He recognized sheer shock, at a new behavior he had never encountered from his most precious friend, his  _ male _ friend, when they were good Christian boys, Southern boys, who their whole lives had been steeped in the inevitable and unavoidable track towards marriage and children. But there was a new and colorful feeling now, though, an effervescence and warmth that started at his core, a sudden coldness in his lips, a desperation for them to be back on Rhett’s. It’s like Link had spent his whole life looking out one window, and then had become suddenly and shockingly aware of a whole new window he had never seen before.

Rhett looked agonized. “I’m sorry! I don’t know—“

Link surged forward again. He didn’t know what this was, or what it meant, but he knew Rhett’s lips felt right.

Rhett had angled his face down to meet Link’s, the two boys’ legs pressed from ankle to thigh, shoulders fit like puzzle pieces like they so often were. Link found his hand moving if it’s own volition to wrap around Rhett’s broad back. 

As their lips stayed pressed together, Link found his mouth relaxing, his tongue venturing out very cautiously to taste Rhett for the first time.

When the two finally parted, Link saw his own wonderment reflected in Rhett’s face. “Wha—what was that?”

“That was a kiss, bo.” Rhett ducked his head a little, twitching his fingers in his lap where they lay.

“Nuh-uh, I had a few kisses, they ain’t ever been like that before.”

Link felt dazed, drunk even, like after that party when he was sixteen, but so much better. Rhett was beaming at him. “What made you decide to do that, Rhett?”

“Oh. I been wantin to do that for years...but I was too afraid of you not wanting the same thing, I think tonight I was too stupid and silly to stop myself like I always done before.”

Link gaped at Rhett.

Link couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before.

He knew he  _ loved  _ Rhett since they were kids, wanted to be around him all the time, was desperate to make him laugh, make Rhett proud of him. When they did the blood oath Link thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet; that the tallest, smartest, funniest person he’d ever met wanted him around, but it had somehow never occurred to him that they would be anything other than best friends forever.

Girls had always been there. Rhett seemed to like them a lot, and some girls were cute and funny and Link liked being around them just fine, but he always worried he was going to do something wrong, break a rule or hurt them or embarrass himself. Link had gotten girlfriends to keep up with Rhett and keep himself busy, but he wasn’t all that driven to be with them.

The feeling Link had now, was something new entirely. He felt like he was in a strong current. An irresistible one in fact, if he tried to turn and pull away he’d end up gasping and coughing at the cold water dumped into his face. No. Better to allow himself to be pulled to Rhett, to his long arms and soft lips.

Link leaned in again, as if to test that this was real, this was happening. The warmth of Rhett’s mouth, the sensation of being surrounded by him, made Link giggle. He pulled away again, cross eyed with amazement.

“Wow, bo.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go back to the dorms.”

Rhett gulped and grabbed his hand.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys go back to the dorm to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SOOOOOO self indulgent it’s gross lol. This will be nothing but fluff and smut, so get ready friends.  
> Also I have no beta. Sorry??

Link thought his face was going to split open with the way he was smiling. They’d walked back to Link’s truck side by side, as they normally would, but once they were in the privacy of the vehicle, they were drawn together again like magnets. As Link drove, Rhett had a hand on the bench seat next to him, first a pinky next to his leg, then two fingers, then a hand on his knee. They haven’t needed words to communicate in a long time, and the bright smiles and squeezes were enough to assure each other that what was happening was welcome, was good. Once Link got used to Rhett touching him, got used to the idea that it was allowed, he started thinking about what may be next. Since he was driving Link had to keep his hands on the wheel, on the stick shift, but his palms tingled at the thought of getting to run his hands over Rhett’s back, through his hair, down his stomach… They had always been physically affectionate, friendly punches, high fives, limbs overlapping on couches, but those touches were always highly regulated, at least on Link’s end, lest they be accused of acting gay. They were both too well liked to be bullied in school really, Rhett a basketball star and Link being a genial class clown and general charmer, no one taunted them outright, but people whispered, and they looked, and both Mama Di and Mama Sue had taken their respective boys aside and had discussions about what was appropriate, what was seemly between two boys. The fear and worry about others’ judgment was pervasive in Link’s mind always, which he supposed was true of every Southerner, the whisper thin facade of genial greetings and “Bless your heart” over the menacing threat of being judged and rejected by their communities enough to keep everyone on their toes. So Link had always taken just enough of contact with Rhett, never too much, never too long, so he felt a little bit like a man in the desert now, suddenly stumbling upon a whole oasis, just for him. The prospect of kissing and touching a little overwhelming, if not heavenly. Rhett was the one that always started their “UFC” matches, the ones that inevitably ended with Link pinned under him, screaming and red faced in frustration at the taller boys unbroken streak of dominating him. Link felt his face grow hot, felt a swelling between his legs when he thought that perhaps Rhett was doing that because he missed Link’s touch as much as he missed Rhett’s. They pulled into the lot on campus, having spent the whole ride in silence. Link could feel his heart fluttering, his hands shaking. Link barely avoided sprinting to their room. He fumbled with the key a bit, but when he was finally inside and ushered Rhett to do the same, he found himself stuck. He was watching Rhett, wide eyed, seeing the face he’d known since he began making memories, suddenly seeing new things about it. Noticing the mole above his lip as a place to taste, seeing the glint in his eye that felt different, watching his pulse in his long neck, wondering what it would taste like… “What do we do now, Rhett?” Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Whatever we want.” Link took a step closer, and raised his hand to Rhett’s chest, laid his palm delicately on the thin frame in front of him. He could feel Rhett’s heart pounding, similar to his own. He moved a little closer, angling his face up, so that now, it took very little movement for Rhett to dip down, and bring their lips together again. They stayed still, joined at the mouth for a few moments, breathing each other in before Link opened his mouth slightly, sucking Rhett’s lower lip into his, teasing it with his tongue. Rhett smiled and hummed, adjusting the angle of his jaw so that he could open his mouth a little, and they slotted their lips together. Link had kissed some girls, started kissing way back in 8th grade, and it had been fine, sometimes more awkward and others more fun and exciting, but those times Link had been worried about doing it “right”. Too much or not enough tongue? Why was there so much slobber, and one poor girl that had tasted weird. But Rhett was perfect. Link thought he tasted like home, and his tongue and his lips knew exactly how to move with Link’s, he wasn’t even aware of the rest of his body, his whole awareness focused on where he was touching Rhett. So he didn’t notice that his knees were giving out on him until he was leaned against Rhett, Rhett’s long arms holding him upright. “Oh, wow” Link said. He thought for sure he was cross eyed for a minute. Rhett chuckled but moved his kisses down to Link’s neck, finding little sensitive spots that no one had ever kissed before, Link found himself moaning, his cock heavy in his briefs, he shifted absentmindedly, and the thrill of his erection against Rhett’s thigh made him gasp, and recognizing the warmth of Rhett’s need against him, Link thought he might pass out. “Rhett, Rhett let’s sit down, I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand much longer.” Rhett took a tiny bit of Link’s neck into his teeth and bit gently in affirmation, and straightened up to look back into Link’s eyes. Link found himself overcome with elation, and giggled a little hysterically. Rhett immediately laughed in response, his nose scrunched in confusion, and they both stumbled over to the couch. Rhett sat down first, and pulled Link onto his lap “no more sitting side by side. I wanna be able to touch more of you.” Link nodded, still recovering from his laugh attack. He wound his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, pressing his chest against Rhett, and Rhett was able to wrap his arms all the way around Link. Link thought he could die now and be happy, almost his whole body in contact with Rhett, his nose in Rhett’s neck, until Rhett shifted, and his cock pressed against Link’s, and the jolt of arousal made Link gasp and shudder. “Oh...oh Rhett.” “Mmmmmm”. Rhett’s voice was impossibly husky, and Link ground down onto Rhett again, his body driven for more friction and contact in a way he couldn’t resist. Link was panting now, mouth wide, shaking a little. Rhett used his hand to move Links face back to face Rhett, and as Rhett kissed Link deeply, he thrust up and Link gasped and cried out. “I c— Rhett, more!” “Yeah baby” Rhett responded. Baby. Link was already feeling a little desperate, and the pet name made Link want to cry. Rhett is quickly at Link’s waistband, he struggled a little but finally got through the button. “Can I touch you Link?” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. “Please. Oh please Rhett.” Rhett was slow and reverent at first, his big hand warm and welcome on Link’s dick. Link bit his lip, as Rhett was looking down at their laps. As he familiarized himself with Link, he changed his grip, went faster, slower, stayed closer to the head and then focused down at the base and listened to Link writhe, learning the ways Link wanted to be touched. Link was digging his fingers into the base of Rhett’s neck, desperate for more. “Come on Link, let go, let me see you.” Rhett husked into the space between them. Link leaned back, his cheeks red and lips swollen, brows tented on his forehead, still clutching onto Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett couldn’t get over the noises Link was making, could feel Links thighs and ass move as he chased his release. When Rhett felt the heat of Link’s cum over his hand, he finally dropped his gaze from Link’s face to the mess in between them. Rhett thought he would have, even should have been grossed out, but he was in awe. This was the result of their affection and love for each other, Rhett made Link do this, and Rhett felt pride, and love. Link was breathing heavy, his eyes dazed, as he slowly brought himself back to reality. He leaned in close and settled a soft kiss onto Rhett’s lips. “You are amazing, Bo.” He whispered into the space between them. Rhett thought to himself that no one had ever been as beautiful as his best friend. “Let’s go to bed, Rhett.”


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet and smutty conclusion to our lil love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! These boys are adorable.  
> I kept it pretty fluffy ☺️☺️

Link peeled himself off of Rhett’s lap, the loss of his warmth and touch making him shiver a little.

He grabbed a shirt from his dirty laundry to wipe himself off, then turned back towards Rhett who was still smiling, face flushed. Link watched him remove his shirt. Link admired his freckled shoulders, his impossibly long torso, slender arms, the hint of muscle beginning to develop. He was beautiful.

In the come down after his orgasm, Link was beginning to worry. Always the anxious one, he began to wonder what people would say, what his mama would say, their friends? He thought about their church, the way they spoke of damnation and eternal punishment. Was he turning his back on all of that? Could he be a Good Man and love Rhett the way he did?

Rhett watched Link’s mood shift from elation to worry, watched the joy leave his eyes, watched his shoulders knit up around his ears, his brows draw down over the blue pools Rhett loved.

Rhett closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Link. “I can hear you worryin from here, bo. You ok?”

Link’s voice is shaky, thin “is this ok, Rhett? What—what will we tell people, what will they  _ say?!?” _

Link’s breathing is shallow, speeding up and Rhett worries Link is on his way to an anxiety attack. 

“I don’t feel bad about loving you Link, I don’t feel darkness in kissing you. I don’t think it’s wrong, no matter what the church says.”

Rhett places his hands on Link’s cheeks and guides him up to make eye contact.

“We don’t gotta tell nobody nothing right now. This is just for us right now. And we always knew we was going to do something big, we are destined for more. So if they can’t accept us, we go somewhere else, we go where they do accept us, where we can make our movies and sing and  _ create _ .”

Rhett punctuated his impassioned speech with a kiss, chaste and gentle at first, but deepened it as Link angled his face, opened himself up to Rhett.

Rhett hugged Link close, their bodies touching from head to toe, two halves making a whole.

“Do you feel bad doing this Link? Do you need to stop?”

“No Rhett, I feel like this is the most natural and good thing in the world, I feel like our bodies fit together, bo.”

Link lets his arms roam across the planes of Rhett’s back, uses his fingers to trace the ridges there, they come to rest at his hips, the perfect place for him.

_ No _ he thinks  _ nothing has ever felt more right. _

“Let’s go to bed, Rhett.”

Rhett hummed in agreement, pulled Link towards his narrow bunk. They laid down together, slotted into each other like puzzle pieces. Link usually runs cold especially at night but Rhett is so warm, Link feels instantly relaxed. Link’s legs woven into Rhett’s feel correct, his head fitting perfectly into the nook where Rhett’s arm and chest meet.

“It’s like you were made for me, Rhett.”

Rhett hums, and Link feels the vibrations through his chest, making Link shudder. 

“You’re my soulmate, Link, I knew I was waiting for you. The other half I was missing.”

Link whimpers and finds Rhett’s mouth, his desperation growing again. Link pushes until Rhett is lying on his back, and Link straddles him. Link feels powerful and expansive hovering over Rhett like this, runs his fingers through Rhett’s short cropped hair. Feels Rhett’s hands resting lightly on Link’s hips.

Link is getting hard again, and remembers suddenly that Rhett hasn’t come at all. He straightens up so he can look at Rhett’s eyes. They’re dark, focused on Link. His lips are pink and swollen, his neck and chest flushed.

“Gonna take care of you, bo.” Link whispers and then scooches himself down Rhett’s body until he is eye level with Rhett’s dick.

_ Dang  _ Link thinks,  _ Rhett is BIG _ . Link had the length, but Rhett truly had breadth.

Link is transfixed, watches it twitch as Rhett pulls himself up onto his elbow to watch, a smile on his face. Link finds he is drooling.

He cocks an eyebrow to make sure Rhett is still ok, and then uses his hand to hold Rhett gently, test the weight of him. The skin is so velvety, and it’s so  _ warm.  _ Link uses his thumb to trace the path of the vein running along the bottom of it, and Rhett twitches, tenses his thighs under Link. Link watches as a bead of clear fluid appears at the slit.

“You look so good, Rhett.”

Link looks back up at Rhett in awe, hand still gently cradling him.

“Please, Link…”. Rhett’s voice is husky, sounds different than he’s ever sounded. Link feels powerful again, suddenly aware of how desperate Rhett is for touch. He smiles a crooked smile and ducks down to taste Rhett.

He’s cautious at first, just his lips and a little tongue at the spot where Rhett’s head meets his shaft. Link worries he won’t like the taste, that he will have to muscle down disgust like when he finds tomatoes in a sandwich, but there is no disgust or revulsion. Rhett is salty and warm, and Link’s mouth and nose is filled with a musky scent that makes his own dick fill out even more. Link finds he wants more of it.

He moves his mouth up to envelope the bell curve and presses his tongue around the edge of it, the salty taste of Rhett’s precum makes Link moan, just as Rhett gasps and moans loud, throwing his head back. 

Link won’t take his mouth off of Rhett now, but looks up to see how shaky Rhett’s breaths are, how his knuckles are white against the sheets.

“Oh God, Link”

Link loves the way Rhett sounds, is now focused on earning more of that praise, more of those noises.

Link grasps more tightly to Rhett at his base, then opens his mouth and throat, remembering the pictures in the dirty magazine they’d found in the woods years ago. He’s enthusiastic, overly so and doesn’t expect how overwhelming it will feel to have his  _ whole _ mouth and throat filled with Rhett. Rhett thrusts his hips up instinctively, sending Link off his cock quickly, coughing and gasping.

“Ohmygoshimsorryboimsorry!!”

Link laughs and continues to catch his breath.

“I’m ok Rhett, I promise.” 

Link smiles up at him. Rhett is sweating, biting his lip.

“Does it feel good, Rhett? Am I doing good?”

“Oh yes, Link, it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Link feels his chest swell with pride. It’s only a few more moments before he’s got his mouth back on Rhett. He’s staying focused on the top, realizing it might take some practice to take Rhett deep.

He’s figuring out it's helpful to allow his spit to flow down and cover the shaft, where he can use his hands. He remembers back to sharing popsicles in the summertime, sucking and angling his head in ways that make Rhett moan and babble, even shout sometimes.

Link is laying down on the bed, and has begun humping it a little, because the noises Rhett is making, and the sensation of having Rhett in his mouth like this is one of the most exciting experiences Link has ever had.

“Oh! Oh f—gosh Link! I—I’m close, I can’t—“

Link pops his mouth off, wanting to watch Rhett fall apart. He moves his hands over Rhett’s dick quickly, squeezing and moving around the head, like he likes on himself.

Link continues to rut into the mattress, feeling his own orgasm building.

Rhett shouts Link’s name as he cums, his whole body tensing and curling in on itself, his legs around Link shaking and twitching. Link is fascinated at the liquid that is pumping out of Rhett, and then he has to close his eyes as his orgasm rocks through him. He lets his head fall onto Rhett’s thigh, moaning in pleasure.

Link forgets he’s still stroking Rhett until Rhett taps his hands, hissing at him a little.

Link is dazed, and the two boys regard each other, a little bewildered. Rhett is the first to move, gesturing Link to come up. Link crawls, limbs shaky and uncoordinated and lays his head on Rhett’s chest where he can hear Rhett’s heart still pounding. Neither care for the mess, they’ll sleep in Link’s bed and wash the sheets in the morning.

Rhett is still breathing heavy when he says “this. This was the best night of my life.”

Link laughs loud and nods in agreement, snuggles even closer to him.


End file.
